emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03046
}} is the 3,048th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 13 November, 2001. Plot Part 1 Diane comes into the Woolpack bar nursing a hangover. Bernice asks how the party went and is concerned for her mother. Diane thinks Ashley was putting on a show all evening. In the village Edna bumps into Ashley and ask why he is looking so dreadful. Ashley asks after Eve. She tells him to put his own house in order before concerning himself with others. In the Dale Park lodge Maggie asks Phil to try and talk to Jess. Phil goes back into the chalet and tells Jess it doesn't look very good if she doesn't go to school on only her second day. Phil asks Jess to apologise to Maggie for the things she has said. He then tells her she will go to school today. At Wishing Well Cottage Zak admires Cain's new clothes. Cain tells him he got them with the money from Sean Reynolds’ ABH fine. Zak is going poaching and Cain wants to go with him. At Charity's cottage Charity hints to Chloe that she might have a new house guest. As Chris is staying at Home Farm, Zoe will need somewhere to live. Chloe doesn't find Charity's comments very funny. Zoe puts her suitcases by the front door at Home Farm. She tells Chris she is going but will call round later to see Joseph. Chris tells her she will have nothing more to do with either Joseph or Charity. In the Woolpack Marlon tells Bernice that Carlos has left the village and gone back to Sheffield. Bernice tells him and Diane she already knew as Carlos came to the pub last night and told her. Ashley lets Zoe into the vicarage. She tells him she has moved out of Home Farm and Chris is refusing to let her see Joseph. In the Woolpack Phil talks to Craig about Jess and Maggie. Craig advises him to stay out of their arguments. Paddy tells Marlon and Jason he has made up his mind to start divorce proceedings. The others think Emily will get the wrong idea. In the vicarage Zoe thinks she has made a mistake in moving out of her home. Ashley asks her to stay at the vicarage with him. In the Woolpack Diane tells Louise about Carlos's departure. Rodney brings Nicola in and she rushes to the loo to be sick. Diane advises Bernice to ignore Nicola. Rodney is angry that Carlos has moved on without saying goodbye to Nicola. Nicola comes back from the loos and is told about Carlos. She picks a fight with Bernice and calls her a slag. Part 2 Diane and Rodney come into the B&B to talk about what to do with Nicola and her attitude to Bernice. Nicola is in the Post Office. She talks to Emily about why everyone seems to be on Bernice's side. Emily advises her to forget about Bernice before she makes herself ill. In the B&B Rodney and Diane talk about Nicola. Diane asks what he is going to do about it. They argue about what is happening. In the Woolpack Tricia and Louise fuss over Bernice. Ashley comes in and Bernice serves him. He tells her he had a great birthday. Marlon tells Ashley Carlos has gone back to Sheffield. Rodney and Diane's argument continues in the B&B. They calm down and try to work out what to do about the mess their daughters are in. Zak and Cain come into the Woolpack. Zak jokes with Ashley about his dancing. Ashley leaves. Jason tells Chloe and Scott that just because Zoe is gay it does not mean she will fancy Chloe. Zak tells Cain he has been thinking of Sam. Bernice tells Louise she is concerned about how long Diane has been away. In the B&B Rodney and Diane are getting drunk together. They sing and laugh and talk about the good times they had together. They kiss. In the chalet the new family are getting along and sit down to a meal cooked by Jess. In the Woolpack Chloe is trying to phone Charity to see if Zoe is moving in. Scott invites her to move in with him but she doesn't jump at the chance. Paddy tells Emily he is going at ask Mandy for a divorce. Emily is pleased but doesn't want to get married. Tricia and Marlon are about to leave to go home. Bernice asks Tricia to tell Diane to get back to the pub if she sees her. In Rodney's bedroom at the B&B Diane is getting dressed after going to bed with Rodney. Diane is embarrassed and thinks they have made a terrible mistake. They hear the door of the B&B open. In the lounge Tricia is waiting for Marlon who enters with their supper. Rodney comes from his room with a dressing gown on. He tells them Diane went ages ago and he is just going for a bath. Tricia tells him that Marlon and her will be in all evening. Rodney returns to his room and tells Diane it is Tricia and Marlon. Rodney goes for a bath leaving Diane to try and get out of the bedroom. In the Woolpack Louise and Bernice are getting worried about Diane's absence. At the B&B Tricia and Marlon are still in the lounge watching TV. Diane is still stuck in Rodney's bedroom. Rodney is in bed fast asleep. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes